Fiore half-blood camp
by Fa Ai Lin
Summary: Lucy dan tim Apollo akhirnya sampai di perkemahan, dan langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh sekumpulan jalang. "Woahh aku baru tahu kalau di perkemahan juga ada jalang!" "Tch kau pikir dapat mengalahkanku, huh, sampah!" "Kau mungkin bisa berapparate dengan cepat tapi tidak secepat kecepatan cahaya!" "Yep aku yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan hoshino yozora!" Update vote and R&R
1. 1 Princess Heartfilia

Fiore Half-Blood Camp

.

.

.

fa Ai Lin

.

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Inspired by Rick Riordan

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Princess Heartfilia

Fiore half-blood camp adalah perkemahan musim panas sekaligus rumah bagi para demigod atau manusia setengah dewa. Ada puluhan kabin mewakili tiap dewa dan dewi dan juga lima guild di dalam perkemahan. Fairy tail, sabertooth, lamia scale, blue pegasus, dan mermaid heel. Sementara terdapat 17 kabin terkuat diantaranya, Zeus, Hades, poseidon, Apollo, Artemis,Dyonisus,Demeter,Ares, Athena,Aphrodite,Hermes,Hephaetus,Aeolus,Boreas,Notus,Zephyrus,Eurus.

Zeus,Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis,Dyonisus,Demeter,Ares,Athena,Aphrodite,Hermes,dan Hephaetus merupakan 12 dewa dan dewi Olympia. Sementara Aeolus,Boreas,Notus,Zephyrus,Eurus merupakan Anemoi atau empat penjuru mata angin dimana Aeolus yang menjadi pemimpin diantara keempatnya. Dalam Fiore half-blood camp juga terdapat para satyr*,Nymph, dan sang ketua perkemahan, Chiron sang Sagitarius. Dan juga ada tujuh guardian dimana mereka adalah tujuh demigod yang terpilih untuk menjadi Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayer merupakan demigod yang dipilih oleh naga untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka, jadi selain mereka memiliki darah dewata atau Ichor, mereka juga memiliki darah sang naga didalam tubuh mereka.

Saat itu adalah jam makan siang bagi para demigod dan ketika sebuah cahaya jatuh ditengah-tengah pavilium semua kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan para demigod berhenti, dan disanalah sang dewa, berdiri dengan seringai seksi miliknya menyapa para demigod.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Manik-manik itu memancarkan berbagai perasaan, antara takut,bingung,kaget,kagum kala menatap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri diantara kerumunan masa. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan serta aura yang kuat memancar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu, adalah sang Apollo, dewa matahari, kesembuhan, dan musik. Well mungkin dia terlihat seperti pemuda kuliahan biasa tapi umurnya sudah bermilineum-milineum lamanya. Apollo terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah-wajah terkejut menjadi sambutannya kala mengunjungi rumah anak dan sanak saudaranya. Beberapa gadis terlihat merona melihat ketampanan sang dewa saat pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Umm well, apa salah jika seorang dewa datang berkunjung?" tanya Apollo dengan suara seksinya, manik kelabunya tampak tengah mencari-cari ketiap penjuru menyusuri tiap pilar-pilar putih dan kanopi-kanopi rendah disekitarnya.

"Apa sagitarius ada? Eh- Umm maksudku Chiron?" sambung sang dewa bertanya entah pada siapa.

Dan tidak ada yang menjawab, para demigod terlalu takut untuk sekedar menjawab kerana sang dewalah yang bertanya.

"Arre? Tidak ada yang menjawab? Bahkan anak-anakku juga?" Guman Apollo bingung membuat para demigod gelisah berharap salah satu dari mereka ada yang cukup berani untuk menjwab.

"Aku disini, ada perlu apa kau mencariku, Yury?" sahut seorang atau lebih tepatnya setengah orang/ manusia setengah kuda yang biasa diketahui sebagai centaurus.

"Ah Sagiii-san ini soal anakku yang lain aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menjeputnya. Aku perlu kau mengirim tim terbaikmu untuk menjeputnya. Karena dia sedikit kau tahu umm spesial" jelas Yury yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sang dewa Apollo, sedikit cemas anak-anak yang lain cemburu.

(il note: Apollo disini itu Yury dreyar, ayahnya makarov jadi Yury itu nama aslinya dan Apollo itu nama dewanya, dan yang manggil apollo Yury cuman orang-orang terdekatnya)

Dan tepat seperti dugaan sang dewa, anak-anak dari kabin Apollo tampak tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah, seperti yang anda minta, Yury-sama"jawab Sagitarius atau Chiron setengah membungkuk dengan kaki kudanya.

"Baiklah! Nah sekrang biar aku yang memilih timnya!" seru Yury sang Apollo dengan penuh semangat.

"Well aku ingin keamanan terbaik karena itu aku meminta Natsu dragneel putra Hephaetus dan Dragon Slayer terkuat untuk mengawal putriku tercinta, Natsu anak saudaraku, kemarilah.." ucap sang dewa membuat sesosok pemuda bermbut pink itu menyeringai dan maju menuju sang dewa bersama dengan Exceed biru miliknya.

"Dan juga Gray fullbuster putra Boreas sang Angin utara, aku memintamu untuk ikut dalam misi ini..." tambahnya dan seorang pemuda dengan setengah telanjang berjalan menuju sang dewa dengan poker facenya.

"Oi! Stripper bajumu! Kau sedan berhadapan dengan dewa dan kau telanjang?! Yang benar saja!" ketus Natsu membuat Gray refleks melihat badannya dan terkejut dengan hilangnya atasannya sebelum akhirnya menyadari Natsu baru saja memanggilnya Stripper.

"Huh? Kau panggil aku apa Flame head?!"

"EH? NGAJAK BERANTEM KAU GRAY!"

"SINI MAJU SIALAN!"

Dan kedua insan itu pun memulai perkelahian mereka didepan sang dewa. Demigod yang lain tampak menatap Apollo dengan gelisah, takut akan sang dewa yang mengamuk karena tingkah Natsu dan Gray yang jauh dari kata sopan. Dan jauh dari dugaan sang dewa hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengabaikan kedua demigod yang tengah berperang itu.

"baiklah akan lebih baik jika kita mengabaikan dua idiot disana! Dan selanjutnya, aku meminta Anakku yang paling kuat untuk menemui saudarinya, Sting Euclife kemarilah anakku.." pinta sang dewa membuat sang empunya nama tersenyum bangga dan Exceed miliknya yang bernama Lector tak hentinya berseru mengumumkan pada semua orang bahwa Sting adalah yang terkua, terbaik, dan nomor satu.

"KENAPA HARUS STINKY?!" teriak Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan.

Dan perang lainnya pun terjadi antara Natsu,Sting, dan Gray.

"Ara ara, lebih baik kita abaikan dua idiot dan anakku yang idiot itu, okay?" ucap Apollo dengan empat siku muncul dikeningnya.

"Oi dewa playboy! Jangan panggil aku anakmu seenaknya, aku The great and powerful Sting Euclife adalah putra dari Weislogia sang naga suci, bukan dewa mesum macam kau!" ketus sing ditenga peperangannya dan..

"Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil dewa mesuh, huh, bocah tengik?! #$%"

"Siapa lagi yang ngaku-ngaku seorang ayah tapi penampilan kaya anak kuliahan! Dan berhentilah buat anak, aku terlalu banyak punya saudara!"

"KAU—kemari kau bocah tengik!"

"Sini kau ayah sialan!"

Dan Apollo/Yury pun bergabung dalam perang dunia ketiga, sebelum dia sadar tujuannya megujungi Fiore half-blood camp.

"BERHENTI! KALIAN BOCAH-BOCAH KURANG AJAR DUDUKLAH DENGAN MANIS ATAU AKU UMPANKAN KALIAN KE ANJING PELIHARAAN HADES!" teriak Apollo dengan suara menggelegar.

"AYE!"

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan pembuatan tim!"

"ah! sepertinya aku lupa dua dari kalian adalah Dragon Slayer dan mudah sekali mabuk kendaraan, karena itu Wendy Marvel putri sang penguasa angin Aeolus , kemarilah nak aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengawal dua dragon slayer ini dari penyakit konyol mereka."Seorang gadis berambut dark blue berjalan kearah sang dewa dengan langkah ragu sementara Exceed putih miliknya tampak berusaha membuat si gadis untuk lebih percaya diri.

"Umm, tiga idiot ini pasti akan mulai berkelahi lagi ditengah perjalanan dan juga hanya Wendy yang cukup pintar diantara mereka, dan gadis itu masih terlalu belia untuk menengahi urusan orang-orang idiot, haruskah aku mengajak 'dia' juga?" Gumannya yang tidak pelan dan dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh ketiga idiot #ups

Tapi apa daya ketiga idiot itu hanya bisa duduk dengan manis karena takut sang dewa mengamuk, lalu mereka pun berpikir siapakah 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh sang dewa yang mampu menengahi perkelahian mereka? Dan seketika itu juga keringat dingin membanjiri ketiga insan itu.

'Hanya dia yang bisa' bisik batin mereka dengan ngeri ketika tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud sang dewa.

"Baiklah karena ada kemungkinan tiga idiot ini berantem lagi, jadi aku memin—."

"TIDAAKKK! "

"JANGAN!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriak Natsu, Gray, dan Sting serempak membuat sang dewa menyeringai.

"Erza Scarlet putri sang Dewai perang dan kebijaksanaan, Athena. Kemarilah sayangku..." pinta sang dewa dan seorang gadis berambut merah pekat maju kearah sang dewa dengan langkah berat akan armor besi yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Berikan mereka pelayanan khusus sayangku..." bisik sang dewa ditelinga Erza yang dapat didengar oleh Natsu dan Sting yang merupakan Dragon slayer. Dan seketika itu juga, kedua dragon slayer itu bergedik ngeri.

"Dengan senang hati Apollo-sama.."

"Well, kurasa segini cukup. Natsu,Gray,Sting,Wendy,Erza tugas kalian adalah menjemput dan membawa putriku, Lucy heartfilia dengan selamat ! dan jika aku menemukan sedikit saja goresan di tubuh indahnya, maka..." Apollo membuat gerasan memotong di lehernya untuk memperjelas ucapanya.

"Mengerti?" tanya Apollo memastikan.

"AYE!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::il&amp;El::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

.

Lima pasang mata itu terbelalak menatap sebuah bangunan bak istana dihadapan mereka.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Apollo menyuruh kita untuk menjemputnya, dia pasti seorang putri." Guman Erza sambil mengusap dagunya meyakinkan.

"Aye!" seru Happy

"Shhhssstt Happy jangan membuat kegaduhan, apa kau tidak malu?!" tegur Charla

"Happy memang bodoh Charla, sebaiknya kau berhenti mengencaninya dan mulai berkencan denganku!" sahut Lector dengan senyum angkuhnya.

"Hmph kau sama bodohnya!"

Jleb! Dan Lector pun pundung di pojokan.

"Ah bajuku! Dimana bajuku! Aku tidak boleh telanjang begini dihapan tuan putri!" panik Gray mencari-cari bajunya.

"Bodoh!" bisik natsu kepada Sting.

"Dasar hentai!" bisik Sting membalas bisikan Natsu (?)

"Um, ngomong-ngomong guys, siapa diantara kita yang mau membunyikan bel?" tanya Wendy dan seketika itulah terjadi aksi saling tunjuk menunjuk.

"Oi! Stripper kau saja yang menekan belnya!"

"Oi! Natsu, apa otakmu semakin berkarat? Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang yang setengah telanjang menekan bel rumahmu?"

"um mengiranya orang gila dan langsung memukulnya kan Sting?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Oi hentai, flame head apa yang kalian maksud huh? Mau berkelahi?"

"Ooohh kalian mau berkelahi?"

"Ti-tidak Erza, teman kan tidak pernah berkelahi!"

"Aye sir!"

Wendy hanya bisa mendesah lelah sebelum akhirnya menekan bel dekat pintu yang super duper mewah itu. dan seketika itu juga pintu terbuka lebar menampakan dua sosok berambut jahe dan pink.

Si gadis berambut jahe hanya memasang wajah datar atau poker facenya sementara pemuda berambut jahe tampak shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, well kira-kira seperti ini yang dilihatnya.

Natsu memeluk Gray dari belakang (?) Gray menendang kebanggan Sting (!) Sting memeluk Kaki Erza yang tengah menjambak rambut Sting (0.0) dan wendy yang hanya bisa berkeringat dingin sambil tersenyum miris kearah Si rambut pink dan jahe.

"Ehem-hem, dengan kediaman Heartfilia ada yang bisa kami bantu?" dehem sekaligus tanya si pemuda berambut jahe, membuat Erza,Natsu,Sting, dan Gray menghentikan aksi kecil mereka dan mulai membenahi diri meraka masing-masing.

"Ah Ha'i! Kami disini untuk menjemput Umm Miss? Eh? um Nona? Lucy heartfilia-sama atas perintah Apollo-sama!" Jawab Erza jelas sekali bahwa gadis berambut scarlet ini nerveous.

Si rambut jahe yang melihat Erza salah tingkah berbisik didalam hatinya 'Well, mungkin dia salting liat pemuda tampan macam diriku hehe' plus Grin. (El note: Please readers jangan muntah fufufufu)

"Ah Hime sudah menanti anda semua, mari ikuti saya." Ucap si gadis berambut pink.

'HIME?!' batin semuanya shock kecuali si rambut jahe dan gadis berambut pink tentunya.

Tim Apollo sebut saja mereka begitu, kini tengah berjalan menuju koridor mewah dengan langit-langit tinggi serta pilar-pilar yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran cantik. Dan mereka lagi-lagi tercengan ketika sampai di ruang tamu sang putri, ruangan itu begitu megah dengan anak tangga mewah di sisi kanan kiri dan sofa super nyaman serta lemari-lemari kaca dan lukisan-lukisan cantik.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang turun dengan anggunnya dari tangga di sayap kiri. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit panjang dengan beberapa layer dengan kalung berbatu saphire menghiasi leher jenjangnya sementara rambut gadis itu di gelung sampai atas dengan sebuah bandana putih.

Natsu,Sting,dan Gray tampak terpaku ditempat mereka kini berdiri, gadis didepan mereka benar-benar sangatlah cantik, kata 'putri' saja tidak cukup untuknya dia lebih dari sekedar putri dia seorang malaikat pikr mereka.

"Sou, jadi kalian adalah orang yang dikirim oleh ayahku untuk mengantarku?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Tim Apollo mengangguk.

"Well, baiklah Virgo siapka barang-barangku, Loke, Siapkan keretaku, Kita berangkat sekrang juga!"

"Ha'i Hime."

Satu jam kemudian, di dalam kereta.

"Nah ceritakan padaku tentang perkemahan." Pinta Lucy dengan senyum manisnya membuat Natsu,Gray,dan Sting merona.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." Lucy mengantung kalimatnya, dan..

Bret..Bret...Brett...

Gadis itu merobek bagian atas gaunya menampakan tanktop hitam yang tengah dikenakannya, aksi Lucy membuat Tim Apollo shock. Erza yang panik mengobrak-ngabrik tasnya mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi tubuh Lucy, Wendy hanya menutup mulutnya tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Natsu, Gray, dan Sting terpaku. Dan Loke hanya mengedikan bahu sambil mendesah pasrah. Dan Virgo hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Bret..Bret...Brett

Lucy kini merobek gaun nya sampai bawah menampakan celana jins hitam sepaha yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Virgo," panggil Lucy dan Virgo segera menyerahkan sebuah rok pendek hitam sejengkal diatas lutut dan sebuah cardigan berwarna biru tua yang langssung dikenakan Lucy dihadapan tim Apollo saat itu juga.

"Nah, Ayo mulai ceritanya!"

Dan hancurlah image tuan putri milik Lucy dimata tim Apollo, tapi yasudahlah Lucy ya Lucy anggota baru keluarga mereka! Selamat datang ke perkemahan Lucy Heartfilia!

.

.

.

TBC

duhh maaf bukannya update the moon malah bikin ff baru hehe, dan untuk the moon alin udah nyiapin kejutan.

Lucy : jadi jangan lupa review kalau mau ff ini lanjut oke? kalau bisa fav and reviewnya!

stingbee : well ada sedikit keterangan dibawah :

Zeus : Dewa langit

Hades : Dewa kematian dan penguasa dunia bawah

Poseidon : dewa laut

Apollo : dewa matahari,musik,penyembuhan

Artemis : dewi bulan

Dyonisus : dewa anggur

Demeter : dewi pertanian

Ares : dewa perang

Athena : dewi perang dan kebijaksanaan

Aphrodite : dewi asmara

Hermes : dewa pengantar pesan

Hephaetus : dewa pandai besi, dan api

Aeolus : penguasa angin

Boreas : angin utara

Notus : angin selatan

Zephyrus : angin barat

Eurus : angin timur

Satyr : manusia setengah kambing

Nymph : roh alam

Centaurus : manusia setengah kuda

Hope you like it guys! See ya

Lucy : Jangan lupa review dan vote ya!


	2. 2 Hoshino Yozora

Fiore Half-Blood Camp

.

.

.

Fa Ai Lin

.

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Inspired by Rick Riordan

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Hosnino Yozora

Manik hazel itu menyusuri tiap inci perkemahan dengan berbinar-binar. Lucy kini tengah berdiri dipuncak bukit dekat gapura dan sebuah pohon raksasa berdaun emas yang diketahui sebagai 'three of lives' yang merupakan segel atau dapat dikatakan sebagai pelindung perkemahan. Natsu bercerita pada Lucy mengenai pohon itu saat di perjalanan, Natsu bilang pohon itu sudah ada sebelum camp didirikan, dulu sekali para dewa menyembunyikan anak-anak demigod mereka di balik three of lives untuk melindungi mereka dari para monster karena saat itu para dewa olympia tengah berperang melawan para Titan. Pada masa itu para dewa berpikir bahwa para demigod lemah tapi setelah Hercules muncul serta Perseus, Theseus, dan demigod lainnya pandangan mereka berubah.

"Kau lihat bangunan-bangunan disana? Itu adalah kabin-kabin kita para demigod dan yang beratap emas itu akan menjadi rumahmu." Jelas Sting menunjuk ke puluhan bangunan dengan atap-atap berwarna warni yang dari atas sini tampak membentuk seperti sebuah lingkaran. Bangunan-bangunan yang membentuk lingkaran itu berada di tengah perkemahan.

"Rumahku?" tanya Lucy dengan memiringkan kepalannya.

"Yep! Yang beratap emas itu kabin Apollo!" jawab Lector dengan antusias membuat Lucy tersenyum manis dan lagi-lagi membuat kedua dragon slayer dan seorang stripper ber-blushing ria (?)

'Tch, si bodoh Stinky mencoba mencuri start rupanya.' Geram Gray dalam hati.

"Lalu bangunan apa itu yang ada di tengahnya?" tanya Lucy menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan yang berada di tengah- tengah kabin. 'ini kesemptanku' batin Gray.

"Itu pavilium tempat kita biasa makan." Jelas Natsu yang membuat Gray lagi-lagi geram.

"Aye! Sakana (ikan) da yoo~."

"Happy kita tidak selalu makan ikan!" protes Charla yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Wendy.

"Dan yang asam-asam.." Guman Wendy yang entah mengapa langsung merinding ketika membayangkan sesuatu.

'Tch Flame head sialan'

"lalu yang disana?" tanya Lucy lagi pada enam buah bangunan yang membentuk huruf U.

"Oh itu guild tempat kita menerima misi dan rumah besar tempat para master tentunya, dan yang disanan itu Amphiteater, sisanya seperti yang dapat kau lihat kebun strawbery, teh, dan lainya juga ada hutan tempat kita bermain perang bendera. Oh! Kau lihat bangunan-bangunan yang disana itu, yang berada di bawah tebing, itu adalah tempat favoritku!" Ungkap Erza sekaligus menjelaskan semua tempat sama sekali tidak memberikan Gray kesempatan.

"Tempat favoritmu? Memangnya tempat apa itu?"

"Oh itu tempat yang menakjubkan Lucy, disana ada gudang senjata, tempat berlatih pedang, panah, sihir, seni, tempat kita berlatih!" jawab gadis berambut scarlet itu dengan antusias. Dan Lucy bingung bagaimana sebuah gudang senjata bisa menjadi tempat favorit.

"Wah! Sugoiii! Tempat ini menakjubkan! Loke, Virgo ayo kita berkeliling! Kalian juga, kalian janji untuk menemaniku berkeliling kan?!" Pinta Lucy dengan antusias dan team Apollo menyanggupinya dengan seruan.

"AYE!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah puas berkeliling dan menyimpan barang-barangnya dikamarnya, Lucy dan yang lainya menuju Pavilium untuk makan malam.

"Lihat-lihat apa yang kutemukan disini, Seorang putri manja dan para pecundang?" cemoh seorang gadis yang sepertinya seusia dengan Lucy, hanya saja karena make up yang tebal membuat gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pecundang huh?!" protes Natsu, Gray, dan Sting tidak terima.

"Minerva! Apa yang kau inginkan, huh?" tanya Erza dengan penekanan di setiap katanya serta dengan nada yang membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan juga para penonton berjengit ngeri.

"Hanya menyapa anggota baru seperti biasa, Saudariku." Jawab gadis bernama Minerva itu dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

dua pengikut dari tiga pengikut Minerva itu ikut menyeringai mendukungnya. Sementara seorang gadis berambut putih pendek yang juga pengikut Minerva tampak tidak senang dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian tahu kita tidak membutuhkan gadis lemah sepertinya, benarkan Cosmos?" Ucap salah satu pengikut Minerva yang memiliki rambut pink.

"kau benar Ikaruga, Fiore half-blood camp bukan tempat untuk putri jalang!" jawab gadis berambut pink pucat yang dipanggil dengan nama Cosmos yang juga merupakan pengikut Minerva.

"Cosmos-Sama, Ikaruga-Sama, Minerva-sama kumohom berhentilan, Lucy-sama tidak salah apa-apa..." Ujar si gadis berambut putih dengan suara yang sedikit bergertar.

"Eh? Kau mau membantahku Yukino?!" tanya Minerva dan Yukino hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, Lucy yang menyaksikan hal itu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Woah! Aku baru tahu kalau di perkemahan juga ada Jalang! Dan kau nenek sihir, apa kau baru saja mengatai orang-orang yang dipilih ayahku pecundang? What a nonsense, memangnya seberapa kuat dirimu, huh, Jalang?" Balas Lucy dengan seringaiannya, yang mana membuat semua Tim apollo, dan para penonton shock dengan ucapan sang putri Apollo. Sementara Minerva? Jalang itu seperti baru saja ditampar dengan kaaos kaki bau milik Toby.

"Kau gadis manja, siapa yang kau maksud nenek sihir, huh? minta dihajar rupanya!" geram Minerva tidak terima membuat Lucy semakin menyeringai.

"Hoo? Kau mau bertarung? Hmm baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat, jika aku menang gadis beramput putih disana jadi milikku, bagaimana?" Tanggap Lucy sembari mengacungkan dua kunci emas ke arah Minerva, sementara Minerva mulai menyiagakan dirinya.

"Yukino? Hmmph baiklah! Aku bisa mencari gadis pintar yang lain. Dan lagi pula kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Balas Minerva dengan nada angkuh dan sifat aristokatnya.

"Lucy?! apa kau yakin?!" tanya Erza khawatir, Lucy hanya tersenyum dan meminta Tim Apollo untuk mundur sama halnya dengan Minerva yang dengan kasarnya mengusir antek-anteknya.

"Loke, Virgo kembalilah!" seru Lucy membuat kunci ditangannya bersinar dan seketika itu juga Loke dan Virgo menghilang dari samping kanan kiri Lucy.

baik para penonton, maupun Minerva terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang..." guman Minerva bingung.

"Lu-Lucy kau seorang celestial mage?!" seru Sting membuat beberapa anak Apollo yang lain mulai berbisik satu sama lain, beberapa bahkan terlihat tengah membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Celes? Sales? Seles? Apa sih?! Kau ngomong apa sih, Sting?!" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bingung, dan tampaknya bukan hanya Natsu yang bingung namun hampir semua demigod bingung kecuali anak-anak Apollo tentunya.

"Celestial Mage, merupakan berkah Apollo tertinggi. Kekuatan dari 88 konstelasi bintang." Jelas Sting masih shock.

"Mungkinkah...kau..." Guman Minerva yang tampaknya mulai mengerti dengan maksud Sting.

"Ah, kau benar aku yang mereka sebut dengan 'Hoshino Yozora', atau begitulah orang-orang biasa memanggilku. Bagaimana? Masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan?" Jelas Lucy dengan seringainya yang lagi-lagi membuat para demigod terkejut.

Siapapun kenal dengan nama itu walau hanya mendengar sekilas atau hanya kabar angin. Hoshino Yozora yang artinya langit berbintang di malam yang indah, konon kata mereka yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Hoshino Yozora, mereka akan melihat dan merasakan 88 konstelasi bintang menghujani mereka.

"Sebelum aku masuk camp, aku adalah seorang petualang, aku berperualang mencari Celestial Key. Dan ketika aku mengalahkan beberapa penyihir hitam atau bandit mereka memberikan julukan itu, Hoshino Yozora. Nah, Minerva bagaimana masih mau bertarung?" Tanya Lucy lagi dengan seringai terpatri diwajah cantiknya membuat Minerva menggeram.

"Persetan mau kau Hoshino Yozora atau Celestial apalah itu, aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu saat ini juga!" Pekik Minerva dengan keras kepala.

"itu baru namanya semangat! Dan aku suka itu, sangat manis~ dan dari namamu yang artinnya Athena dalam bahasa romawi, kutebak kau salah satu saudari Erza, Putri Athena? well biar adil, aku tidak akan menggunakan roh ku, aku akan menggunakan kaki dan tanganku sama sepertimu. nah kemarilah putri Athena!" Tantang Lucy sambil menyimpan kunci-kuncinya.

(A/N : Minerva adalah nama romawi dari Athena)

Lucy kemudian mengambil sebuah cambuk, gadis itu memukul tanah dibawahnya dengan keras menggunakan cambuknya, membuat cambuk itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning bercampur biru.

"Perkenalkan, Fleuve des Etoiles, sungai dari para bintang yang akan mencambukmu dengan keras!" Seru Lucy lagi-lagi dengan seringainya membuat beberapa pemuda yang ada disana berblushing ria.

"Tch bukan kau saja yang mendapat berkah dari orangtuamu!" balas Minerva dan segera saja kedua tangannya diselimuti oleh sebuah energi berwarna hitam.

Dengan gerakan cepat Minerva melemparkan dua buah pisau kepada Lucy yang dengan mudahnya ditangkis Lucy menggunakan cambuknya, namun ketika Lucy hendak membalas dengan cambuk, Minerva sudah menghilang dari tempat gadis itu berdiri sebelumnya. Segera saja Lucy menyadari bahwa dua buah pisau tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian, namun terlambat Minerva kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya menempelkan ujung pisau di leher jenjang Lucy.

"Kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkanku, huh, sampah?! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatanku!" Bisik Minerva dengan percaya diri ditelinga sang Celestial Mage, Namun Lucy hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi memamerkan seringainya.

"Akh!" pekik Minerva ketika tubuh Lucy memancarkan cahaya yang amat menyilaukan membuat saudari Erza itu refleks memejamkan matanya.

dan ketika sang putri dari dewi kebijaksanaan (Athena) membuka matanya, gadis itu membelalakan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja segala sesuatunya berubah 180 derajat. Lucy, gadis kesayangan Apollo itu kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan Fleuve des Etoiles miliknya berjarak hanya setengah centi dari leher Minerva, siap menjerat leher jenjang putri Athena itu kapan saja.

"Kau mungkin bisa ber-Apparate dengan cepat, tapi sayang itu tidak lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya." Bisik Lucy membuat Minerva geram.

"Kali ini kau kulepaskan Minerva, tapi untuk lain hari aku mungkin akan benar-benar menghabisimu. Dan seperti perjanjian kita, serahkan gadis itu padaku dan kau berserta dua gadis beramput pink disana minta maaflah pada tim ayahku." Tegas Lucy yang langsung dituruti gadis jalang itu dengan kesal, jelas sekali bahwa gadis bercepol dua itu harga dirinya terluka.

Sementara itu Lucy menghampiri Yukino yang terkejut melihat sang Celestial mage, manik hazelnya memancarkan rasa takut seolah Lucy hendak menggigitnya.

"Lu-Lucy-sama ap-apa yang kau i-inginkan?" tanya Yukino dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis, gadis itu berpikir mungkin Lucy ingin menjadikannya budak juga seperti yang dilakukan Minerva kepadanya.

"Hmm aku ingin kau mulai saat ini... menjadi..." Lucy menggantung kalimatnya membuat tim Apollo dan para penonton menatapnya bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, sementara Minerva dan antek-anteknya menyeringai menduga bahwa Lucy akan menjadikan Yukino sebagai budaknya seperti yang Minerva lakukan.

"Teman! Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku!" seru Lucy dengan cengerinnya membuat tim Apollo ikut tersenyum dan memamerkan cengiran mereka, sementara Minerva menatap jijik dan terus menerus mengatai Lucy lemah, sampah, dan sebagainya.

"Eh?!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut silver itu sementara gadis itu sendiri bingung dan senang disaat bersamaan dengan perkataan Lucy, air mata haru pun mulai mengenang di pelupuknya.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia putri Apollo sang dewa Matahari,cahaya,musik, dan penyembuhan! Yoroshiku!"

"Yu-Yukino Aguira putri Aphrodite dewi Cinta."

"Souka senang bisa berteman denganmu Yukino-chan!"

"Ha'i Lucy-sama!"

.

.

.

TBC

Tsudzuku daa yoo~

Alin : Well maaf pendek dan belum ada gregetnya. Dan maaf juga Alin ga sempet update 'The moon' karena Alin nunggu sesuatu wkwkwk, karena ff the moon itu rumit dan banyak kepingan puzzle yang belum ketemu haha. Well waktunya bales Review!

Lucy : oke, dari Ama Wataru katanya "Hai :D ! Aku ripiu secara singkat saja ya? Aku SUKAAAAA ceritanya! Harus lanjut! Dan kuharap Gray dengan Juvia! Well, karna Lucy itu punya Natsu #plakk Cepet apdet ya! Akan Ama tunggu! Bye :) ... Ps: Nalu! Gruvia! Nalu! Gruvia!"

Alin : Hai juga wataru-san! Wahh makasih, pasti! Oke satu suara untuk Gruvia satu untu Nalu! Makasih ya dah review.

Dan untuk vote :

Nalu : 1

Rolu : 1

Sticy : 1

Lalu : 0

Gruvia : 1

Oh btw Alin bikin versi Englishnya, buat yang tertarik boleh baca.

Oke semuanya jangan Lupa review, fav, and follownya.

Sting : and please jangan flame, karena itu artinya kau sama dengan si flame head!

Dahh semuanya :D


End file.
